


Мерлину.

by AmaruTrager



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaruTrager/pseuds/AmaruTrager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин смотрит на болезненно-припухшие губы Артура и думает, что все это слишком. Что в груди что-то болит слишком сильно, до помутнения в рассудке, и магия внутри беснуется, рвется к этому чертвому венценосному придурку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мерлину.

Мерлину всего десять и он никак не может понять, почему два никак не делится на три, почему соседская девчонка Трис бегает в лес с Томасом, если завтра поутру она выходит за кузнеца-Джемму и почему мама так спокойно реагирует на магию. В его голове тысячи вопросов и одно короткое, но обидное :

"Вырастешь-узнаешь".

Мерлину всего десять, и ему кажется, что мир вокруг слишком сложен.

****

***

\- Сегодня я провел ночь с Гвен. И за то, что ты целых три часа проспал на королевской кровати, притворяясь мной, разрешаю тебе перебрать серебро и привести его в идеальное состояние. Мерлин! Ты меня слушаешь?

Мерлин не слушает. 

Мерлин смотрит на болезненно-припухшие губы Артура и думает, что все это слишком. Что в груди что-то болит слишком сильно, до помутнения в рассудке и магия внутри беснуется, рвется к этому чертовому венценосному придурку. Рвется так сильно, что он невольно делает шаг вперед, потом еще один. И снова. Пока не упирается носом в широкую спину.

Всю в гребаных отметинах.

Артур не смотрит на него, вертит в руках шелковую лену и Мерлину кажется, что большим влюбленным идиотом быть нельзя. Нельзя быть таким растрепанно-счастливым, довольным и умиротворенным после ночи с кем-то другим. Не с ним.

\- Знаешь, что, мой недалекий друг? - Артур бережно убирает ленту в  
шкатулку и падает на кровать, подставляя Мерлину все еще обутые в сапоги ноги.

Мерлин прячет кривую улыбку, потому что не сейчас, потому что здесь он раздолбай-слуга-друг, потому что улыбаться так горько он может только наедине со всезнающим Гаюсом. Потому что вот сейчас он опустится на колени вовсе не для того, о чем так хочется думать, а просто, чтобы снять чертовы сапоги и улыбнуться так, как хочет Артур.

Внимательно и заинтересованно.

\- Что, сир?

Артур приподнимается на локтях, и нет, Мерлин вовсе не сглатывает от того, как при этом перекатываются мускулы.

\- Я женюсь на Гвен. И уверен, отец сможет нас понять.

Мерлину целых семнадцать, и он никак не может понять, почему так так больно видеть чужое счастье.

****

***

\- И в горе и в радости. Я, Артур Пендрагон, обещаю любить и защищать тебя. Обещаю хранить верность и.. Да чтоб это все! Я никогда не  
запомню эту клятву полностью.

Это бьет больнее, чем шепот слуг за спиной; больнее, чем чем прилюдные поцелуи и объятия, которые больше не таят от всех в темных закоулках и комнатах. 

Их Мерлин игнорирует, закрывает глаза и уши. Он не слышит, не видит и не чувствует.

Но от того, что происходит сейчас- от этого не уйти. Это здесь и сейчас. С ним. С ним, черт возьми, потому что Артур уже спокоен.  
Потому что он снова становится на одно колено, берет Мерлина за руку и говорит.

\- И в горе и в радости. Я, Артур Пендрагон, обещаю любить и защищать  
тебя, хранить верность. Выйдешь ли ты за меня,

Гвиневра?

*******

**Мерлину уже девятнадцать и он, кажется, ненавидит Камелот.**


End file.
